An Iron Block and a Blaze Rod
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: Jesse does like Ellegaard says and fetches her an iron-block and a blaze rod. What ensues is entirely unexpected! A short one-shot that might become something more, with proper care and reviews. (actually isn't Amazing Adventure 6. That's was a typo)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Amazing Adventure 6: Iron Block and a Blaze Rod**

 **Any last words? Good! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Hitting it! (hits it)**

* * *

It was a hard day of work at Ellegaard's lab. Jesse, Olivia and she was trying to build the command-block again. Amazingly, this is post-Wither, so I'm not exactly sure why she wants another command-block, but... oh well...

"Hey, Jesse, could you get me an iron-block and a blaze-rod?" Ellegaard asked before flipping some psuedo-random switches and an array of buttons.

"You've got it, Ellegaard!" Jesse replied happily before walking over to the Big Board of Banners and Buttons that Would Help the User Get Lots of Items in Minimal Time, or BBOBABTWHTUGLOIIMT, for short. Ellegaard _did_ have a way with giving machinery complex names.

Jesse pressed the button for an iron-block and a blaze-rod before the two items were transported to the Yellow Receiver Attatch to the Hopper, Which is on the Other Side of the Room... or chest, for short... Why did Ellegaard like giving even the simplest of things such complex names? We will never know.

Jesse opened the chest, first pulling out the iron-block. He reached around in the chest before grabbing onto something hairy.

"Here we go!" He announced before reaching his other hand in and pulling the hairy object out. Turns out, he was grabbing Gill's hair!

"Blaze Rods!" Gill announced. Jesse grinned. Ellegaard would be soooo proud!

Jesse ran back to where Ellegaard was pacing around, holding up the iron block and the Blaze Rod.

"Here yah go!" Jesse handed Ellegaard the two objects. She stared at them confusedly.

"Uuuhh... thanks for the iron-block... but who's he?"

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouted again, complete with the Blaze Rod dance. Ellegaard blinked.

"Owkaay...? Uh, Jesse... when I said get a blaze-rod, I meant an _actual_ blaze-rod, not... this..." She handed Gill back to Jesse while Gill made puppy-eyes.

"But I _am_ a real Blaze Rod..." He sniffled, looking absolutely adorable. Even Olivia managed to cry a tear or two... so sad... so, so sad...

Jesse sadly walked back to the BBOBABTWHTUGLOIIMT and requested a real blaze-rod. He grumbled to himself a bit as he walked to the chest. Why would Ellegaard want a _real_ blaze-rod? Was she even thinking? Shrugging, he pulled the real blaze-rod out of the chest.

"Is _this_ what you wanted?" He asked annoyedly, holding up Aiden for Ellegaard to see. Before Ellegaard could answer, Gill ran to the chest and pulled out Maya.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouted triumphantly, showing off his Blaze-Rods jacket-brand. Heck yeah!

"BLAZE RODS!" All three of them chided, much to Ellegaard's annoyance. Jesse was soooo fired.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but if you want a continuation in the form of a new chapter, just let me know in the reviews! Until then-**

 **BLAZE RODS!**


	2. Jesse's Unemploymentness

**Author's Note:**

 **You asked for more, so here's some more!**

 **Crisper: Really? Is that the best you could've come up with?**

 **Me:... you try typing wonderful crack with a baby screaming and crying in the background.**

 **Crisper:... wonderful point! But what about the rest of your stories?**

 **Me:... hit it, Crisper.**

 **Crisper:... (hits it)**

* * *

"You are fired, Jesse." Ellegaard stated blandly. She turned to face Olivia. "Olivia, you're my new favorite co-worker." Olivia screamed, her voice gone ten octaves higher than normal before she collapsed to the floor with Ellegaard looking on stunnedly. She turned to face Jesse before suddenly screaming her head off, scaring Jesse out the window! Jesse hit the bottom before Calvin started hitting him with Redstone torches. After a few minutes, the stairs opened up and the Blaze Rods waltzed down the stairs singing like a barber-shop quintet, just as barber-shop triplets! Trudging after them was a soggy Olivia who had just got kicked from the job. When they all got to the bottom, they sat on the curb of the street, moping about their now horrible lives.

"Man, this sucks." Jesse moped before the author, Gamerwhogames, fell from the sky.

"Hi, everyone! I'm the author, and I just have to tell you all. You know how in chapter one I said that this story is post-wither?" I asked.

"Yeah...? So?" Olivia replied.

"Well, I lied! Surprise!" I disappear from the story just as the Witherstorm flies from behind the sun, roaring loudly. Everyone, save the Blaze Rods, scream in terror and start running away. Aiden stands up and faces his fellow Blazians, smiling eagerly.

"Guys! This is our time to shine!" He shouts at Gill and Maya before Petra walks onto the scene with a box of Chick-fil-a and some lemonade. She drops the lemonade at the sight of the thing that caused her so much anguish, but she didn't go dropping those priceless chicken limbs! No siree!

"What the heck! Ocelott, get your butt over here!" She screams sternly before Ocelott climbs out of Jesse's suspenders.

"How'd she get in _there_?" Olivia asked while Jesse the Kangaroo shrugged. Ocelott looked around, smiling before jumping into Petra's arms.

"Ocelott, did you do this?" Petra asked, motioning to the mess. Ocelott shook her head and disappeared into thin air. "Well, she can't lie. Can't have been her." She said before Aiden grabbed Gill and made him stand up. Gill looked like a giddy four-year ol.

"Are you ready, Gill?" Aden asked happily.

"Uh-huh! I-I-I've always wanted to do this! A-and now I am!" He stammered, happy as a lark.

"Then go, Gill!" Gill took a deep breath and Aiden grabbed Maya, holding her near Gill's face.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS!" Gill screamed, the force of his voice propelling Maya right into the Witherstorm. Suddenly, Maya was dressed like Wonderwoman and wielded a golden sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

-SPLORT!-

She jammed the sword right into the Witherstorm's eye! Bang! The whole darnwell thing exploded into bloody fireworks of purple hellishness, yea! The shockwave pushed Maya to the ground, but she was caught by Aiden who was laughing his brown head off!

"Blaze Rods!" He shouted before Gill rushed up to Petra. He looked at her head on while she looked back with unsurety. Her heart skipped a beat when he sudden pulled her close, stroking her face. But, readers, this isn't Gilletra, nor did her heart skip a beat in the good way.

"Uh, G-Gill? What're you doing?!" She demanded. Gill smiled.

"This." With that he grabbed her by the cheeks, pressing his lips firmly onto hers. For a kiss like this, most girls would've melted into a sea of bliss. Petra melted, alright, but not into a sea of bliss. More so into a sea of lava and enfuriation. She balled her hands into fists and jammed him in the face, full force! Gill was knocked to the floor.

"GILL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She shouted before jumping onto him and teaching him a lecture on the power of her fists. "YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY!" She yelled with each punch. Something snapped in Olivia.

"Yeah... he _is_ going to pay!" She shouted before joining Petra in on the tenderizing-session. Suddenly, Lukas fell from the sky, something actually other than his bones snapping.

"LET'S ALL PUNCH GILL!" He shouted before everyone ganged up on Gill, punching the living daylights out of him. During the pummel-session, Gill pulled some Blaze Powder out of his pocket.

"Blaze Rods!" He shouted, throwing it to the ground. Suddenly, he, Maya and Aiden disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Jesse asked. Lukas shrugged while Petra sniffed around in bloodthirst.

"Where's that fish so I can drown him?" She asked.

"Uh, technically you can't drown a fish, Petra." Olivia told Petra. Petra's eyes twitched. "It's... kind of impossible..." Petra screamed at Olivia pummeling her to the ground, but before we could witness the act of violence, bam! POV Switch comin at 'cha!

POV Switch

The Blaze Rods ended up at Ivor's house. Why Ivor? Because that's where the Blaze Powder is! When Ivor came around the corner, Aiden decided to do something... odd.

"Hey, gramps!"

"... what did you just call me?"

"I said 'gramps', gramps!" Aiden repeated before Ivor grabbed some Blaze Powder.

"Blaze Rods!" He shouted, throwing it at the Blaze Rods who suddenly disappeared. Ivor looked up to the sky, feeling inspired. "Take care of them, Petra." He smiled.

POV Switch

Everyone was doing whatever activities, before the Blaze Rods appeared out of nowhere! The three of them stiffened up when they realized that they were in the presence of their second most-recent assailants. But no one sensed the Blaze Rods' presence.

"Maybe, if we're really quiet, they'll-

"BLAZE RODS!" Gill screamed, alerting everyone.

"Back for seconds, huh?!" Petra shouted, popping her knuckles with an alarming rate of decibel!

"Oh nu!" Gill screamed before jumping into a random chest. So Aiden and Maya were pummeled gravely. As an act of revenge, Aiden locked the chest so that Gill would be stuck there for the rest of his life.

The end!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The 'back for more' thing was from a friend of mine.** **Haha! More crack to come in the future, so stay tuned, everyone!**

 **Crisper: Again with the drab Author's Notes?**

 **Me: Yes. Yet again. Close it, Crisper.**

 **Crisper: Well,** _ **that's**_ **a new one. (closes it)**


End file.
